Die Bombe
by die-unbestechlichen
Summary: Das Leben in Bikini Bottom ist friedlich - nur SpongeBob stört ab und zu die Ruhe. Aber was passiert, wenn ein Terrorist eine Bombe in Bikini Bottom legt?


Es ist ein strahlender Sonnentag in Bikini Bottom. Die Quallen summen, die Leute gehen in den Park, kleine Kinder hüpfen mit Luftballons herum. Thaddäus sonnt sich, Patrick schläft noch, und SpongeBob hockt zusammen mit Gary vor dem Fernseher.

Sie zappen gerade durch die Sender, als eine Sondermeldung Bikini Bottom erreicht:

-Achtung! Achtung! Bei uns in der Redaktion kam gerade eine Meldung ein, dass ein Terrorist eine Bombe irgendwo in Binkini Bottom deponiert hat! Die Bürger von Bikini Bottom werden unverzüglich aufgefordert Bikini Bottom zu verlassen!-

Sofort stürmen alle Leute aus ihren Häusern und ohne etwas von ihrem Heim mitzunehmen in die bereitstehenden Busse. Allerdings...da wären doch noch ein paar, die es nicht geschafft haben, einen Platz in den Bussen zu ergattern oder es noch nicht einmal versucht haben...

Diese wären Thaddäus, der sich der Mittagssonne widmet, damit sich sein -seiner Meinung nach- tadenloser Teint noch verbessert

und Gary, der bei seinem Fluchtversuch, bepackt mit zwei Koffern vor dem letzten Bus stehend, von Spongebob, der sich herab gelassen hat die Welt zu retten, gestört wird, da Spongebob ihn braucht "die Welt von allem **B**ösem" zu säubern,

und dann hätten wir Patrick, der gerade Quallenfischen gehen will, da er schon wieder vergessen hat, dass eine Bombe in Bikini Bottom gelegt worden ist.

Spongebob schnappt sich also Gary und geht mit ihm zu Patrick, der mit seiner Quallenangel vor seinem Haus steht.

Spngebob: "Hey, Patrick! Willst du mir helfen, Bikini Bottom zu retten?"

Patrick: überleg "Okay! Ich wollte schon immer mal die Welt retten! Ähm...und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sp: allesgenauweiß "Als erstes gehen wir in die Stadt und suchen nach Spuren, die der Täter hinterlassen hat."

P: vollbegeistert "Jaaa!"

Sp: "Komm, wir fragen Thaddäus, ob er auch mitgehen will!"

Wie beschlossen gehen Spongebob und Patrick zu Thaddäus.

Sp: "Hi, Thaddäus! In Bikini Bottom hat ein Terrorist eine Bombe gelegt. Hilfst uns beim Retten unsrer Stadt?"

T: nichtrealisiert "Eine Bombe? Wird ja mal Zeit, dass jemand dieses Nest ausrottet! - schonmehrverstehend - Waaaaaaaaaas ist loooooooooos???? Eiiiiin Terrorist??? Eine Bombe!!!! In Bikini Bottom??? AHHH!!!! "

Und springt in die Arme von Spongebob!

Thaddäus fängt an wie ein Irrer im Kreis und dann in 8ter Formen gefolgt von einem malerischen Künstlerwerk, herum zu rennen, um zu sehen ob noch ein Bus aus der Stadt fährt.

Als er bemerkt, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt aus der Stadt zu kommen, lässt er sich verzweifelt auf die Knie fallen. "Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Allein in der Stadt mit diesen Irren!"

Sp: "Also, kommst du jetzt mit?"

T: überleg 'Soll ich besser hier bleiben oder mitgehen?' "Ich geh mit." 'Wer weiß, ob sich die Bombe vielleicht direkt unter meinem Hais befindet...'

Sie pilgern alle zusammen durch Bikini Bottom in einer zermürbenden, schweigsamen Stimmung.

Alle sind schon geschafft und Patrick kommt auf die Idee,Krabbenburger zu essen. Als sie in die Krosse Krabbe gehen, hören sie ...tick...tack...tick...tack

Alle kriegen Angst nur Patrick fragt quengelnd:"Was ist los? Ich will jetzt einen Krabbenburger"

Thaddäus ängstlich: "Nicht bewegen, die Bombe könnte sonst losgehen!"

Patrick panisch:"Die Bombe!!!!" und rennt alle um.

Nachdem alle wieder aufgestanden sind und in der Lage sind wieder klar zu denken - oder zumindest so "klar" wie vorher - gehen sie dem Ticken nach.

Spongebob merkt, dass es aus Mr. Krabs Büro kommt. Langsam öffnen sie die Tür.

Das Ticken wird lauter. Als die Tür offen ist, sehen sie eine große Truhe, aus der das Ticken kommt.

Patrick:"Hey, diese Truhe lebt!"

Alle tragen die Truhe raus, aber jeder nur ganz leicht an einer Ecke, damit ja alle wegrennen könnten, falls sie hochgehen würde.

Spongebob fragt, wo man sie denn hochgehen lassen sollte, worauf Thaddäus meint:"In deiner Ananas!!"

Nach heftigen Diskussionen entscheiden sie sich für die Quallenfelder, da eben keine Qualle anwesend war, die sich dagegen hätte währen können.

Mit vereinten Kräften schieben sie die Kiste einen Hügel hoch. Fast oben denkt jeder, dass er sie loslassen könnte und die Truhe rutscht, vor ihnen die rennende Meute, den ganzen beschwerlichen Weg wieder hinunter. Nach nochmaliger Anstrengung haben sie die Kiste am Rand des Hügels gehieft, als plötzlich eine Qualle auftaucht. Während die anderen sich streiten, wie man jetzt weiter vorgehen soll, schubst die neugierige Qualle die Kiste leicht an, so dass diese die steile Wand des Hügels hinunterfällt. Gary bemerkt als einziger, was passiert ist, und macht die andren darauf aufmerksam. Alle schreien entsetzt auf, als die Kiste mit einem lauten Schlag unten ankommt. Sie öffnet sich und aus dem Dunkel der Kiste ist ein Tick Tack...Tick..Tack vernehmbar.

Spongebob:"Wah!!!Rette sich wer kann!!!Wir sind verloren!!!

Thaddäus-mit einem angstverzehrten Blick-:"Hilfe!!!Ich bin doch noch zu jung zum sterben!!!Nimm Spongebob nicht mich!!!"

Würde man es nicht wissen, würde man denken, dass sie alle ein Wettrennen den Hügel hinunter machen würden.HALT-alle? Nein,einer fehlt. Patrick spaziert noch seelenruhig in den Quallenfeldern umher. Nachdem sich alle an in sicherem Abstand zur Bombe gesammelt haben, beruhigen sie sich wieder.

Da fragt Spongebob den seelenruhigen Patrick: "Sag mal, macht dich das Geticke nicht verrückt?"

P: "Nööö, wieso denn?" Dann spaziert er schnurstracks auf die Kiste zu, öffnet sie, nimmt sie heraus und läuft damit auf die anderen zu die mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zurückweichen. Patrick dagegen, seelenruhig ruft fröhlich - so als hätte er beim Topfklopfen gewonnen- :"Hey kuckt mal, da ist eine Bombe als Eieruhr getarnt!" Patrick stolpert, trotz seines selbstsicheren Ganges über einen Stein und die Eieruhr fliegt genau auf Thaddäus zu. Dieser fängt sie mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei und wirft sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel weiter zu Spongebob. Auch er fängt unter lauten Geschrei und wirft sie zu Patrick, der sie auf Gary wirft. Gary allerdings kann die Bombe nicht fangen und deshalb prallt sie von ihm ab.Alle rennen, bzw kriechen so schnell es geht mit geschlossenen Augen weg.

Als Thaddäus bemerkt, dass es keine Explosion gibt, geht er hin hebt die Eieruhr auf und denkt sich: "Diese Idioten hatten Angst vor einer EIERUHR! Mensch, sind die ängstlich und feige, die will ich sehen, wenn sie vor Angst schreien."

Dies denkend wirft er sie auf Spongebob um ihn Angst zu machen und lacht dabei fies. Der entsetzte Ananasbewohner lässt sie schnell wieder fallen und versteckt sich um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, hinter einem Busch. Überrascht findet er hier eine andere Eieruhr vor, denkt sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Aber er will seine Rachegelüste stillen und wirft sie deshalb auf Thaddäus.

KRACH KABUNG PENG zerstör

verbrenn

Die richtige Bombe explodiert. Es ist zum Bersten laut. Alle halten sich die Ohren zu. Nichts scheint passiert zu sein.

Doch was ist mit unserem "geliebten" Thaddäus passiert? Ganz mit Russ bedeckt und mit abgesenkten Tentakelhaaren steht er noch ganz verdattert da. Doch dann fällt er erschöpft um und wird ohnmächtig.

Als Thaddäus wieder aufwacht, liegt er in einem Krankenhausbett. "Was...was ist passiert?" Da springen Patrick und Songebob von ihren Stühlen auf, die auch im Zimmer stehen, und beantworten ihm seine Frage.

Sp: "Da war doch diese Bombendrohung-"

P: "Und wir haben eine Kiste gefunden-"

Sp: "Und da war eine Eieruhr drin-"  
P: "Und wir dachten, es sei die Bombe-"

Sp: "Aber dann erschien da plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine andere Eieruhr-"

P: "Ufos erschienen und die Welt ging unter!" Dramatisch lässt er sich auf seine Knie runter.

Spongebob und Thaddäus halten inne.

Sp: "Äh..naja, auf jeden Fall wurdest du von ihr getroffen."

T: "Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich...."-sichzuSpongebobdreh-"Du hast die Bombe auf mich geworfen!!!"

S schnell:"Thaddäus du musst eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. So etwas würde ich doch NIE tun!"

T:"Aber-" gerade als Thaddäus seine Meinung kundtun will, kommt schon Sandy herein und sagt:"Oh, du Armer! Ich habe dir eine Überraschung mitgebracht! Und es ist-tatataataaaa-die Spannung steigt-"

und sie zieht eine Eieruhr hervor.

Alle außer Sandy: "Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Sandy: "Was habt ihr denn? Ist doch nur eine Eieruhr."

Thaddäus springt förmlich aus seinem Bett, reißt Sandy das Geschenk aus der Hand und schmeißt es aus dem Fenster.

Sandy wütend : "Hey, was soll das? Warum schmeißt du mein Geschenk weg?"

Nachdem sie es der leicht angesäuerten Sandy erklärt haben und alles wieder gut ist, macht Patrick den Fernseher an und eine Stimme ertönt:" Bikini Bottom wurde von der Bombe befreit. Besonderen Dank haben unsere Bewohner Spongebob Schwammkopf und Patrick Star zu empfangen, die unter Lebenseinsatz die Bombe entschärft haben..."

Thaddäus: ausrast "WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" mitkissenumsichwerf


End file.
